Found each other
by melissa-Human
Summary: The day of the black sun. Things went wrong. The plan didn't work, and Katara got captured. She got thrown in jail, and there she found who she hated - Zuko. Things started to change, he helped her. A lot. The hatred inside her started to melt, and it turned into something that she never felt before..
1. Plan failed

Found each other

Chapter 1 – Plan failed

Hello, everyone~~~ I am here to write about Zutara. Also the theme and story that I am going to write isn't going to be the same with the true story~ Thanks!

It was the day of the black sun. Fighters, benders from the water tribe, Earth kingdom, and air temple are now fighting as one. They thought things through and knew that there will be no turning back. But the reality isn't going with the plan. Things are going wrong…

Aang flew to find Fire Lord Ozai on his own. Sokka, Katara, and Toph stayed with the other benders and fights. The fight started with what they thought, but then, things went completely wrong. Aang didn't find the Find Lord, and the fire benders surrendered easily. Sokka stood there beside Hokada, staring at the fire benders with a confused look.

"They surrendered? Why? " Turning around, asking his father.

Hokada shook his head. He had no answer.

Katara came, running with Momo. She started yelling something, but because she was to far away. No one heard it.

"Dad, Sokka! This is a trick! Don't let them go on the boat! (I forgot what that fish-like boat's name… sorry)

Hokada turned his head, looking at Katara. He saw the seriousness on Katara's face. He then knit his brows and said:

"Something's wrong…" But it was too late. The eclipse is now over. The fire benders now have their bending back. The ships started to explode in fire. This _is_ a trick…

Hokada and Sokka stood there in shock for a second. Then start running to the ships. Trying to help the ones that are fighting with the fire benders. [Katara knew the trick!] Hokada thought when he was fighting with a fire bender. [What happened?]

Katara saw the explosion, knew it was too late. But she kept on running to the ship anyway. Suddenly, she felt 2 men's hands on her shoulder. [Oh, shoot] She yelled inside her. She turned back, whipping the 2 men's face with ice. But it was useless, the 2 men was covered in metal that would protect them. Then, they shot fire at Katara, and those were strong fire. She screamed, burns on her arms and part of neck was burned too. She wanted to fight back, but then she felt a strong metal hit on the back of her neck. The last thing she knew was her dad's yelling and her brother's voice: Katara, no!


	2. The crack seems to weaken

Found each other

Chapter 2 – the crack seems to weaken…

"Katara…" Whose voice is this, it seems so familiar.

"Katara… Wake up…" A boy's voice… But, still, it's unclear…

Katara knit her brows and groan, with pain on her face.

The boy keeps on saying her name.

"Katara, please, wake up…" Soft, warm voice.

"Hmm…" Katara groan, and then, she tries to open her eyes.

An unclear vision comes, and she then closes her eyes. Trying to get her mind back to where she is.

"Katara, can you hear me?" It's a boy's voice that Katara will never forget.

She gulps, opening her eyes wide. Looking at the handsome boy in front of her.

"What do you want?" Katara is now clear.

"Eh… I wanted to see if you were alive?" Sort of unsure, not knowing if that was what he wanted to do.

"Zuko… Don't tell me you're here to kill me…" Katara said in a low voice.

Zuko looks up at her tiring face. His eye shines darker.

"I _am good now_ … I was just trying to help…" Zuko said, with a strong and clear voice.

"Why should I trust you?" Katara said, with a little bit scares in her voice.

"You don't need to trust me now, but I will show you." Zuko looks into her eyes with his strong, shinning eyes. That look, those eyes, shakes Katara's heart. She feels the rising speed of her heart beat. She knew her face was red. [God, stop… What the heck is happening to me…]

She didn't know there is a stream of sincerity that is growing in her heart.

Silence spreads between him and her. But no one tries to it. No one felt weird. They felt safe.

"So… Why are you in jail?" Katara turns her head, asking the handsome boy who is sitting in front of her.

"I heard about the trick that my dad and sister made up. So, I tried to warn you guys, but then my father found out. So, he got me here." Zuko closed his eyes, _father…_

The water tribe girl looks at the boy with somewhat pain on his face, knowing he didn't want to keep up with this conversation. So, she starts another one:

"Where are we?" Yeah, she didn't know where she is.

Zuko opens his eyes and answers:

"Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals."

Katara turns her head, looking at the dark metal door, thinking of something. In the other hand, Zuko is looking at her.

Dark chocolate wavy hair, Seems soft. Sea blue eyes that shines in the dark of the room. [She's cute…] Zuko thinks without hesitation. But then, he turns his head, covering his mouth. [What the hell did I just think?]

He sits there for a few seconds, trying to calm him without letting Katara's notice. Then, he looks back at Katara. There was a light scare on her left check. It's new and he knows that this scare was from the invasion plan. She's not wearing her usual water tribe clothes, but a prison uniform.

Zuko keeps on thinking about her, the water tribe girl. Then, Katara turns her head, facing Zuko. Their sight meets. Both face starts to blush, and then Katara looks away. She asks:

"Do you know where's my cloth?" She misses the soft feeling of her water tribe cloth.

"Yeah, there in a cell beside the lounge. (I made it up) That's where they put all prisoners' cloth." Zuko smiles, she _is_ cute.

Katara hears the chuckles, blush runs over her face.

"What, do you have any problems by my caring about my clothes?" She looks at Zuko with her sharps eyes.

"No, I have no problems." Putting his hands in the air and chuckles.

Katara looks at him with a somewhat angry face. Zuko then asks something to calm her off.

"Why did you get in jail?"

Katara freezes for a second then she answers:

"I don't actually know, I knew about the plan your father came up, so I went to warn my dad and Sokka. But then it was too late and I got burned and got hit in the head. That's all what I remembered." She says, pushing her sleeves upwards so that Zuko could see the scares. They were new scares and it wasn't that scary, but still, it's a scare. Zuko's sight glows darker. He feels sorry for the water tribe girl. She didn't need to feel all this. Katara seems to notice the soreness inside Zuko, so she said with a beautiful smile:

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…"

Zuko looks into her sea blue eyes with his bright golden ones. Looking deep inside her, and so is she…

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other, knowing each other. The crack between them seems to weaken. And that is changing their future.


	3. Jumped

Found each other

Chapter 3 – Jumped

"Emmm…" Katara groans in the morning light that shoots down on her face. She wakes up, waking Zuko up, too.

Opening their eyes, they found out that they were hugging each other because it was too cold in the night.

"Ah!" Moving backwards, blush running over their faces.

Awkward silence spreads between them. They two staring at each other, eyes wide opens. Zuko was just about to say something. The metal door opens. 2 guards come in with a wicked smile on their face. Zuko and Katara both know that this smile represents something bad is going to happen. The 2 guards grabbed Katara's arm and ignoring Zuko.

"Hey!" Katara tries to escape, but of course, she can't fight 2 men's gripe.

"Where do you two think you're taking her?" Zuko rushes in front of the 2 guards and narrows his eyes, asking with a low tone.

"We got orders from The Fire Lord, he said that we should give this water tribe girl some pain." Saying with a cruel smile.

"She did nothing!" Zuko yells at the 2 guards, and that yell made the other prisoners look at them.

"She is helping the avatar, and that is a very big crime!" One of the guards says, and then pushes Zuko out of the way.

"Zuko, help!" Katara turns her head to Zuko's direction, trying to get away from the guards. Zuko rushes towards her, but then guards caught him.

"Eh!" Katara groans, she fells to the ground. Breathing heavily, she turns around to the guards. The guards start to walk towards her slowly, with a creepy smile on their face.

Katara looks around; saw a bucket of water on her side that was suppose to be used for cleaning the floor. She moves her arms and starts to bend the water. Then forming a water circle in front of her.

Not a lot of prisoners here saw water bending before, so they all gasp when they saw that beautiful blue water circle. But the guards all seem to be use to that, and they keep on walking towards her. Katara starts to walk backwards, fear filling her eyes. She moves her arms again, splashing water on to the guards' feet and freezing them. But, of course it wouldn't work. Katara knows that they will heat up the water until it's all gone, so she bends the water again, keeping them beside her. When she was just about to slap the guards with the water, she heard a groan. She turns her head to the place where that groan comes from. Zuko…

There was 2 guards hitting him with metal pieces, blood starts to come up like a little stream. Katara's eyes widened; knowing that he will be more sick if he is kept on been hit. So, she wipes the 2 guards beside Zuko, took their attention. Then, using the last bit of water to freeze Zuko's feet.

Zuko's eyes widened [Why? Why is she saving me?] Looking at her with confusion, but that didn't help. The 2 guards start to walk towards her, and he saw. He saw her eyes closes with desperation. She and he know that this time, she will have a lot of scares.

Zuko tries to get up, but he couldn't. He turns around and saw the ice that is freezing his feet. [She didn't want me to come save her?]

"Shit…" Zuko curses, wanting to heat up the water. But then, he feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He looks up; seeing a man that seems like a prisoner.

That prisoner shakes his head and said:

"Do not use fire bending, if you do, the situation will get worse. She will get beaten up even more. And you, my friend, will go into the cooler. That's no fun." He then turns his head, looking at Katara with pity involved in his eyes.

Yeah, Zuko shouldn't use fire bending. Zuko frowns, and he looks at Katara with apology. [I am sorry Katara…]

"Ah…" Katara groans and moves around, trying to move away from the guards…

That morning, no one could help her. The only one that hates himself for not helping her is lying beside her. Trying not to hear the yelling and groaning that coming out of her mouth.


	4. Warmth

Found each other

Chapter 4 – warmth

"Hem…" Zuko frowns and opens his eyes, squinting because of the shinning sunlight. Feeling something or someone moving in his arms. The water tribe girl has a frown expression on her face. Zuko starts to pat her back, trying to calm her down. Katara groans when Zuko pats her back and Zuko found out that her back is bleeding. Zuko's eyes widen; putting her on the bed lightly. Making sure that she's not lying on her back. He bows down to get the Band-Aid and gauze. He stands back up and walks back to the bed. Zuko looks down on the pain on Katara's face. [It's deteriorating…] He bows down and rolls up her shirt. He is so thank for that she is wearing a tank up. Then, he cleans the wounds on her back with a blush on his face. [She _will_ kill me when she wakes up…]

After cleaning her wounds, he makes sure that she is not groaning. Zuko sits down besides her, lightly patting her back. He sits there, doing the same thing over and over, waiting for her to awake. After about 10 minutes, Katara wakes up. Opening up her eyes with sore and pain filled in it. Zuko quickly helps her sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asks, filled with anxious.

"Um… Sort of bad, sort of okay." Saying with sort of unconsciousness feeling inside it.

"You should get some more rest. You slept pretty late." Filling with gentle and warmth.

"I can't sleep, my back hurts badly." Frown hadn't leave her face since she's awake.

"Here, come on, take another nap." Pulling Katara over into his arms.

Katara's eyes widen, not getting what he means. Zuko smiles softly. Saying:

"Your wounds are going to bleed again if you sleep on the hard bed, so take a nap in a soft place." Eyeing his arms, meaning his arms are the warm and soft place.

"Also, it is much more warmer to stay in a fire bender's arms." Smiling with a lot of banter.

Katara's face has a blush flash through, and she turns her head away, saying:

"Never knew you had this kind of character."

The ex-prince bend down beside her years, and says:

"There's a lot more things that you do not know."

Then, he rapes his arms around Katara's waist, and fall back down on to the bed. Making sure her back isn't touching the bed floor. Then closes his eyes, really for another nap.

She closes her eyes too.

The warmth in Zuko's arms makes her want to stay in it forever. Of course, she was scared of that thought. But, at that moment, no one cared about it. They slept for a long time, until it's lunch time…


	5. Almost there to help

Found each other

Chapter 5 – Almost there to help

Katara and Zuko wake up, it was lunchtime. The guards are knocking on the door, telling them that they should get out. Helping Katara to get out of the bed, smiling. She looks up, saying a light "Thank you" with her soft, summer-smile voice. _Warmth…_

Zuko opens the door; the guards had a wicked smile. But handing the food over, saying:

"You two had a very good time, huh?" Then laughter rushes out of his mouth.

Zuko's eyes narrow; showing his unlike feeling. He slammed the door but keeping the food safe. Turning around to Katara.

"It's alright. Right now, we are nothing than dirt to them. They won't treat us good." Saying with somewhat sadness in her tone.

Zuko frowns, yeah, we are dirt right now. Putting the food down beside her, making sure that the temperature is at the point that is not hot and cold. He slowly eats his food. The food is still warm, and there are no bad tastes. The guards know that they can't kill him. They got direct orders from Princess Azula.

Dead silence spreads among them. Katara thinking about her family, Toph, and Aang. She thought she would never see them again. Zuko thinking about the word Katara just used， _dirt._

* * *

"Sokka! Stop looking at the map, you won't find anything!" Toph shouts, looking down; touching the soft fur of Oppa.

"Just another moment, maybe I can find something about the place they are putting Katara in." Sokka answers without his head lifted.

"There's no use, this map has so less detail!" Aang shouts to the back with a slit turn of his head.

Hokada is sitting beside Toph. Closing his eyes, trying to calm the fire that's burning in the inside.

"Shut up! You guys are not doing anything. Nothing! Just nothing. You guys are not helping! She is my sister! I have and will do everything to find her!" Sokka stands up, shouting to the three other people.

"Stop shouting to Toph, she wants to help, but she can't! She's blind!" Aang stands up and knocks Sokka to the ground.

"Oh, yeah! She's blind! How could I forget that! Huh!" Sokka stands back up, wiping the running blood beside his mouth.

"Shut it!" Hokada stops the fight that's about to start between them. Of course, he stops it. He is the oldest here (not including the 100 years of Aang), he has the right to stop things.

"There's a volcano in front." He says calmly; knowing that they can calm themselves.

Aang turns around and rushes to the front of Oppa, looking at the cloud – like thing that's surrounding a black mountain.

"Let's fly across." Aang sits down. Saying in a low, deep voice.

"No, we should fly directly across it, we can get some cover. I believe there are fire nation fleets that's following us." Sokka cuts Aang's idea quickly.

Toph frowns; not sure if Aang will be mad again. But, thankfully, he didn't. Oppa gets the order from Aang. He then flies directly into the fluffy cloud puff that's surrounding the volcano.


End file.
